Field of Invention
The invention relates to a combination of spark ignited and compression ignited two cycle engines.
Background of Invention
Generally, internal combustion engines are divided into two classes: spark ignited and compression ignited. Both internal combustion engine types have their advantages and disadvantages. Spark ignited engines have lower compression ratios, weigh less and are easier to start as they initiate fuel burn after top dead center. However, spark ignited engines are less efficient as they release burning fuel out the exhaust. Compression ignited engines, known as diesel engines, have much higher compression ratios and therefore require more energy to start. Compression engines are more efficient, as the fuel is fully combusted inside the cylinder but detonated before top dead center. Typically, spark ignited engines efficiency is in the low 40% range, whereas diesel type engines typically have an efficiency in the mid-40% range, even though they lose energy by detonating before top dead center.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to combine many of the best aspects of both types of engines.